Lightning Lord
Lance Day was an average American teenager before he touched a Tesla Coil. Now he fights crime with his team mates from the Watchtower as the Justice League's stealth squad "Project" leader. Personality Lance is a little too quick to think. He creates impossible plans while he should be fighting. Yet, he is a strong leader not afraid to speak his voice. He has set morales and courage. Physical Appearance Lance is 5"11 with a semi-muscular build. He has Dirty Blonde hair and blue eyes. His average outfit is a hoodie and jeans. After becoming Lightning Lord he gained a costume with a split color design. His right side is Orange and left is White. In the middle of his chest is a Black circle with a lightning bolt through it. His lower body is black. He also wears gray goggles to see different color spectrum's. History First Day Average tale of American teenager. From a young age Lance shocked everyone, literally. He charged up with static electricity easily. At 16 his class was on a field trip to see the worlds largest Tesla coil. When the Injustice society tried to steal the device Lance was the most calm helping the others to safety. Only three leaguers were able to arrive to stop the society. Lance saw his chance to prove his bravery and fulfill his dream of becoming a superhero. He jumped forwards getting hit with a blast from the coil. After the fight he was rushed to the hospital. After three months of rehabilitation he discovered his new ability to generate lightning bolts. A few weeks later he was asked by the League to start a small group of teen heroes to preform operations. It was to be his "Project" First Fight On his way to recovery Lance took a few days off from school. What everyone thought was recovery was really training. Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Flash (Barry Allen) came to his town and taught him the basics. After that the entire region was under his watch. He started with common crooks. He busted a crime ring and a few mad scientists. A few weeks later he faced off with what seemed to be a Goron. It was blaming him for not having any friends to which he responded ("Maybe its your face") After two days of recovery, from being rolled over cuz of his insult, Lance figured out the creatures weakness. The next fight Lightning Lord dodged every move. Finally Stone broke through a wall into a walk-in freezer. In cold temperatures he couldn't move. LL hit him with a lightning burst and sent him to Dakota City Prison. First Entries Lightning Lord was sent to the Watchtower a few weeks later. He met Rocky and immediately the two become good friends. White Lantern didn't seem to impress him and she was sent through. The last entry was already accepted, Sen-El. Lightning took him down and returned to the Locker room where many wanna be heroes were packing up. White Lantern among them. Lance allowed her to stay at his place and she kissed him on the cheek causing him to stutter. First Date White Lantern and Lance went on there first date only to have it interrupted by Headshot After a quick confrontation Headshot joined the Project. Lightning Lord and White Lantern were sent to El Paso after the Scarab only to find that Jaime Reyes and it had connected. Leaving the duo were attacked by Slade. Lance sent Shawna up to the Watchtower and was ready to fight. An attack from behind by the new Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes. After Slade escaped the two were beamed up to the Watchtower where Lance and Shawna shared there first kiss. Lance carried Shawna to the transporter claiming they hadn't finished their first date. First Encounter Lance and Jake beam down to Star City to battle Doomsday. It soon becomes evident that this is not Doomsday but a shapeshifting robot. After a game of "Who has Nth metal bullets?" the two become victiorious and take a small cube back to the Watchtower. To The Future: Upon returning to the Watchtower and briefing the team on the device, it suddenly sent them to a post-apoctyliptic future. After crashlanding the Project met The Rebellion. Including a future version of Lance. Their they met some soon to be members of Project Lace and Lian Harper. Along with his and Shawna's daughter Daylight. A battle between Rebellion and Utopia drained everyone. However Project was able to win and return home with three new members. Powers and Abilities Lance is a formidable foe in martial arts......if he has a broom, bo, or something of that sort. He does small amounts of running and parkour. He has a quick moving mind. Which can be his downfall. He makes complicated plans and later discovers that it wasn't necessary. However it has proven useful when solving a case or in the midst of a fight. After the accident his shocking powers were enhanced. After generating or absorbing electricity, or other forms of energy, Lance can use it to shoot lightning bolts. Along with an ability to sense electric forces, like a sixth sense. -Attacks- Lightning Burst- A large ball of electricity he creates between his hands. Taser- By touching his opponents abdomen with two fingers. This move is dangerous however due to its risk of killing the opponent. It also works well to jolt someone back to life. Full Body Burst- His most powerful attack that sends a beam of pure electric energy in any given direction however it drains not only his charge but also his life force itself. Relationships White Lantern: After a bad first impression, Lance discovered Shawna didn't have a home. She moved in at his place and she started flirting with him. Lance and Shawna have since started dating. Lance loves Shawna and is very protective. Shawna enjoys making him blush. Which in turn makes Lance like it. Currently Lance is struggling with the fact that his love for Shawna will destroy the future. Parents: Though Lance gets into lots of trouble, his parents are supportive of his goals. They do not however know of his powers. Daylight: Lance is protective of his daughter despite the fact she is not much younger then himself. Kara looks up to him as her Father and obeys is every command. Marty: Lance's best friend, Marty is a major geek with rad skills in skateboarding. This fits in well with Lance's running routine. The two tell each other everything, even about super powers. Stone: Lance's arch-rival. The two have been enemies since Kindergarten. Since the discovery of each other being meta-humans the two have a pact. Neither one will tell any one the identity of the other. Though Greg has come close to breaking this agreement. Lance calls Stone "Gregory" much to his disgust. Sen-El: Despite an initial dislike for the Kryptonian he found him to be a strong fighter. The two go to each other for advice and have a slight rivalry. The two have an on and off friendship. Rocky: Rocky was Lance's first recruit. For some reason Rocky trusts Lance. She also seems to care about him more then as just a friend. A fact Shawna jumps upon. Lance sees her as a good second in command for the team. Sister: Lance's older sister is currently at her first year of college and likes to tease Lance about every crush he has ever had Notes Although Lance has a Bo staff collection he has never used one in a Rp or story. Category:Resident of Earth-Project Category:Page Category:Teen Category:Male Category:Main Timeline Category:Hero